


I Always Wondered If You Could See

by kanzakimai



Series: 15 Spells [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Gen, twin paradox slayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evergreen should've known better ...</p>
<p>TPS fic.<br/>{08. Beauty}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Wondered If You Could See

Honestly speaking? Evergreen should have known better than to participate in the annual Miss Fairy Tail Beauty Contest when some of the main judges were the sons of two other participants.  
  
Or perhaps she should've waited until her own daughter was old enough to not only sit on her own at the judges' table but also speak. Still, her daughter was a year old to the boys seven years of age; it would have taken too long and she still wants to beat everyone (Erza primarily) at any opportunity that presented itself. Plus, she enjoyed the attention and praise. She wouldn't be Evergreen if she didn't.  
  
So she watches in amusement as the two boys start to climb the stairs to the main stage, the Fullbuster's small four year old darling little girl (even if she does tend to make the guild hall awfully humid by accident with her magic) between them, each of them holding one of her small hands. It's an adorable sight as usual, more so with Gray not behind them breathing down the poor boys' necks (ridiculous, is what that is, and she's already made precautions of threatening Elfman with certain harm if he ever acts like that).  
  
Young Raois and Jude quickly make their way to the center of the stage, careful not too pull too hard on Fullbuster's baby girl (they wouldn't want to face her overprotective father's wrath). Master Makarov sets the microphone between them before walking over to the side to stand next to Droy who holds the crown for the future Miss Fairy Tail.

With a fond smile, one shared by all the women standing beside her (proud mothers waving at their children when the little ones turn back to smile at them), Evergreen watches Jude, ever loud and rambunctious, grab the attention of the guild hall (asking his dad to stop shouting for a second). She pays them little attention, it doesn't take a genius to figure out which of them all bribed the boys with the cake that sits on the judges table. She glances past them and towards the crowd, grins at Elfman's ridiculous giant #1 foam finger and their daughter in his arm, sleeping peacefully.

Regardless of the results, she's already a winner-

"Auntie Ever, c'mon!" Jude shouts, shocking the whole guild hall and herself into silence for ten whole seconds before Elfman and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus included, shout in victory.

... But it never hurts to remind others of it, she admits inwardly, taking the crown from a shocked Droy who'd almost dropped it on the ground. She laughs, bending down towards the children and hugging them, as the shock dissipates and everyone laughs along. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #title from lapix's track 'Ubud' from their album _Perfect Comes_  
>  #I know I owe ppl the next chapter of The Truth... I'm sorry ... I'll finish editing it soon...


End file.
